leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ New Legend of Kaguya Island ~
Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ New Legend of Kaguya Island ~ is the 28th Sera Myu musical. This musical's CD was Memorial Album of the Musical 13 - New Legend of Kaguya Island. Plot Stage 1 Outside of Juuban Municipal High School, the girls sing "Chikyuu Iro wa Salad Time," and express their delight that school is out for summer vacation. Ami, Setsuna, and Haruka bring down the mood a little, however, when they announce that everyone will be getting a special training schedule for the summer to improve their skills as Sailor Senshi. As the girls are discussing their faults which need correcting, Chibiusa and Mamoru arrive. Mamoru introduces two foreign exchange students from Sumatra, Kern and Serpen, with whom he has made arrangements for an overseas trip for their special training. Kern and Serpen say that their ancestors were people of Artuka, an ancient kingdom, of which only Kaguya Islandremains. The two of them add that, recently, jewels were discovered on the island. The girls become immediately excited about the trip and rush off to get packed; once they are gone, however, Kern and Serpen exchange meaningful looks. Kraken and Selkie report to Loof Merrow that the holder of the Silver Crystal is among those invited to Kaguya Island. Loof Merrow is pleased that her chance has finally come to revive her people and stop Dark Plasman, and she sings about her plans ("Onna Kaizoku no Sakusen"). The group makes plans to prepare a ship to transport the Sailor Senshi to the island, and talk about the imminent arrival of the comet Coatl. At the heart of the comet is the being known as Dark Plasman who, five thousand years ago, tried to destroy the Earth but was stopped by "Princess Moon." In the process, however, Princess Moon allowed Artuka to be destroyed. The survivors are now prepared for revenge as Coatl returns to the Earth. Inside of the comet Coatl, Dark Plasman observes that he has arrived back at the Earth, and orders his minions to prepare ("Suisei Coatl no Hibou"). Once alone, Dark Menorah sings about her plans, then the scene changes to the deck of the passenger ship, where the girls are all very excited about their trip ("Ankoku no Menorah ~ Yume wo Kaimasu Shima no Tabi"). As they discuss the features of the ship, the captain makes a brief appearance on deck and charms the girls. After she has left, Chibiusa asks about Ami's telescope, and she explains about the rare sudden appearance of a comet. Ami then lectures at length about the nature of comets, and Usagi wonders if this comet, Coatl, might have visited the planet in the past. Selkie joins in the conversation, and is introduced by Kern as an anthropologist from his country. The people of Artuka tell the legend of Coatl's previous visit five millenia ago. According to their legend, as the comet caused a massive flood and destruction on the planet, a bamboo rocket arrived from the Moon. Inside the rocket as a princess dressed in jewels who told the prince of Artuka that one of her jewels would save the Earth, and he could choose which one he wanted. Once he chose the diamond above her heart, she turned into a chest of drawers, which gave Kaguya Island its name. After that, Artuka was destroyed by a huge flood. Ami worries about the fact that the comet heralded destruction in the past, and just on cue a huge storm hits and the ship begins to fall apart. Dark Menorah and Dark Mirror arrive, and use their Mirror Plasma attack to prevent the Senshi from transforming. The girls run below deck, and the Artuka people fight back against the invaders. Sailor Moon arrives on deck, and is soon joined by the Outer Senshi. The five Senshi battle against the invaders with the help of Tuxedo Mask ("Moonlight Justice") as Loof Merrow watches. The two easily shrug off the attacks of the Sailor Senshi, however. Even when the Inner Senshi arrive and the nine of them use Sailor Planet Attack, they remain completely unaffected. Dark Plasman arrives, recognizing Sailor Moon as the Moon Princess from the past, and uses his power to intensify the storm and destroy the ship ("Arashi no Naka no Zenshousen"). On an empty beach, Mikku and Fukku are amazed to see humans on their island, and wonder about what is going on now ("Natsukashii no wa Naze?"). They run away quickly as Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto arrive, looking for their friends. The others soon arrive, safe and sound. After a moment they are joined by the Artuka, who have changed into different costumes, and are welcomed to Kaguya Island by a performance of native music ("Toraware no Artuka"). Kraken leads everyone to an empty house where they can stay, and once alone on the beach, Selkie and Loof Merrow confirm their plans to obtain the Silver Crystal before Coatl arrives. Back on the comet, Dark Plasman sings about the goal he has been hoping to achieve for the last 5,000 years, while at the same time Dark Menorah sings about how she has also been waiting for something ("5000nen Kaguya Shima"). Dark Mirror arrives to bring her partner back to the comet, but Dark Menorah says that she needs to look for her children, as she has been waiting for this long to find them again. Outside of the cave, Mikku and Fukku argue over whether the brooches they wear are shining or just reflecting the moonlight. Chibiusa interrupts them, and they are surprised she can understand their language. She asks where their mother is, and they reply that she has gone away, but she left them their brooches. The two sing about what they remember of their mother ("Okaasan te Nan darou?"). Mamoru arrives and chides Chibiusa for being out late. Loof Merrow emerges from the cave and claims the cats as her own, and when Chibiusa asks if she can understand their language, Mamoru and Loof Merrow both laugh it off as a child's fantasy. Chibiusa wonders if the cats are really fairies that live on the island. Loof Merrow and Selkie offer to show them the ruins inside the cave, and they follow the cats into the opening. The Inner Senshi are already in the cave, being led on a search for jewels by Kern. In the meantime, Serpen and Kraken are with the Outer Senshi on the same purpose. The two groups accidentally run into each other, and join up on a "mystery tour" of the cave, eventually meeting up with Mamoru and the others. When Minako finds a jewel the others excitedly gather around, but are hit by an unexpected blast of vapor, which the Artuka say is just harmless steam from an underwater volcano. Hotaru faints, however, and the others are concerned. An earthquake hits then, and everyone is forced to leave. Dark Menorah and Dark Mirror are waiting for them and they attack the group, but the Sailor Senshi find themselves unable to transform. The minions of Coatl are stopped when Hotaru arrives, dressed in strange clothing; she introduces herself as Kon, who protects the spirits of the island. Kon chides them for fighting, because war is foolish and unproductive and everyone should love each other, but she is interrupted by Dark Plasman ("Hitosuji no Hikari no Kokoro ~ Yabou no Kao"). Sailor Moon arrives and declares that she will not let him succeed, and he is stunned that she was able to transform. editStage 2 Inside the comet, Dark Plasman wonders how Princess Moon was able to transform. Dark Menorah wonders if there is something wrong with the Dark Crystal they planted inside the ruins, and he orders her to fix it. They sing about how their ambition had been to become a planet, but Princess Moon stopped them and humilated them, and now is their chance to take the Silver Crystal and triumph ("Star Glory"). On the island, the Inner Senshi and Chibiusa are worried because they cannot transform, they are out of food, and they do not know what to do ("Hyouchaku Shita Keredo..."). Usagi arrives with food, followed closely by Mamoru, Setsuna, and Hotaru, and they set up a picnic. Haruka and Michiru arrive, and Haruka reports to Setsuna that there is no sign of the enemy and even the comet has vanished, and they wonder if Hotaru is really all right. Mamoru wonders if the Artuka can really be trusted, but Usagi insists that they are good people, since they supplied the food and did not lie about the jewels. She shows off a ruby that she had found in the cave, and the girls wonder if they should go look in the cave themselves. Just then, the cats arrive, and Chibiusa translates their demand that Usagi return the jewel. Usagi and Chibiusa argue over it, but are interrupted by the arrival of Loof Merrow and her crew, back in their pirate garb. Usagi immediately offers to return the jewel, but Loof Merrow replies that she is not interested in it (though Fukku quickly snatches it back). The pirates instead demand that she give up the Silver Crystal, because they need it to defeat Dark Plasman. Usagi says that they can fight together, but Loof Merrow refuses. She says she is the last princess of the empire of Artuka; 5,000 years ago Dark Plasman planted crystals of dark plasma in the temple on Artuka, but before he could finish putting all four in place, he was interrupted by Princess Moon shifting the orbit of Coatl. By doing so, she saved the Earth itself, but caused a flood that swallowed Artuka. For the last 5,000 years Loof Merrow was trapped in ice deep in the Earth, along with all her people, and they are angry at the Moon Princess for her actions. When they go to attack, they are stopped by a rose thrown by Tuxedo Mask. He tells them that the Princess sacrificed the Moon Kingdom for the sake of the Earth, and encourages them to believe in each other ("And Believe In All"). After a brief scuffle between the untransformed Senshi and the pirates, Tuxedo Mask and several others collapse, struck by a sudden fever. Loof Merrow smugly tells Usagi that she will eventually have to give up the Silver Crystal and leaves. Those afflicted head off to find shelter, but Haruka and Michiru stay behind, pretending they are fine because they do not want to show weakness. Haruka wonders if the vapor in the cave was not harmless after all, and the two of them declare that even if they cannot transform, they are still Senshi. In the cave, Loof Merrow sings about her sorrow and the members of her crew try to reassure her ("Ice Doll"). As they talk, it turns out that Loof Merrow has fallen for Tuxedo Mask, much to the dismay of her followers. While they argue, Chibiusa and the two cats arrive unnoticed; Loof Merrow is embarassed to be overheard, but Chibiusa says she understands, but Mamoru is Usagi's and their love is eternal. When they discover that Chibiusa is the Sailor Moon of the future and also has a Silver Crystal, the crew grabs her, but Loof Merrow orders them to leave her alone because she is impressed by the girl's courage in coming alone. Serpen leaves with her to guide her back to the others. Selkie reminds Loof Merrow that the future of Artuka rests on her shoulders, and the princess replies it is too heavy for her. They then hear an explosion and rush off to the temple. On the way back to the camp, Chibiusa pauses, upset that everyone feels the need to fight. She sings about a story her mother used to tell her and a nightmare she used to have ("Chibiusa no Umi"). Usagi and Mamoru find the group and Usagi tells Chibiusa that she would also like to live in a world without fighting. Serpen says that in ancient Artuka nobody felt the need to fight, unlike modern humans. Mamoru and Usagi tell the story of Princess Kaguya, saying that since the legend survived it must have come from Artuka, and therefore the modern humans must be descendants of people of Artuka who survived the flood. Mamoru, Usagi, and Chibiusa start to leave to rejoin the others, wondering why they are the only ones who are not ill. The cats then tell Chibiusa that they know of the illness and have a cure for it. Serpen quickly leaves then; Mamoru and Chibiusa go with the cats to fetch the medicine, and Usagi goes to tell everyone else about it. Makoto, Rei, Minako, Ami, Setsuna, and Hotaru talk about the mysterious illness, and wonder if it came from the smoke in the cave. They remember that Usagi was right in front of the smoke, though, and wonder why she is not sick. Ami is upset to realize that it must have been a trap, and the Artuka took them to the cave on purpose. The girls begin to despair because they no longer have their powers, but Minako says that even if they are sick and powerless, they are still Sailor Senshi. The girls all resolve to fight, no matter what, and are joined by Haruka, Michiru, and Usagi in their resolve ("Sailor War"). At the ruins of the temple of Artuka, Loof Merrow and her crew interrupt Dark Menorah as she awakens the Dark Crystal. Dark Mirror arrives and realizes that Loof Merrow has a fragment of the Crystal, and that is why it did not work properly. As the two of them prepare to attack the pirates, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Chibi Moon, and the two cats arrive and join the fight ("Pinky Typhoon"). Dark Mirror and Dark Menorah once again ignore their attacks, and the former traps the two cats with her power, declaring that they hold fragments of the fourth Dark Crystal within them. Dark Menorah, however, recognizes the brooches they are wearing as fragments of her own ruby, and realizes that they are her missing children ("Yatto Aeta Ne"). Dark Menorah refuses to allow Dark Mirror to kill her children, saying she will have to be killed first. Dark Plasman arrives, saying that the children are merely rubbish, just like humans, and they all should be destroyed. Dark Menorah attacks Dark Plasman to defend the children; he and Dark Mirror both attack in unison and she dies, apologizing to her children for giving them this kind of life. The Sailor Senshi all arrive, having managed to transform, and confront Dark Plasman. They declare that he cannot become a star because he lacks a heart, and kindness, and love. He says that he hates this solar system because it cast him off, but Sailor Chibi Moon and Tuxedo Mask point out that he did the same thing to Dark Menorah's children, and they lived on with hope. Dark Plasman replies that they simply have not known the darkness of despair, and Sailor Moon tells him that the real darkness is inside his heart. He only laughs and calls Coatl, announcing that the Earth will be destroyed soon. The Sailor Senshi refuse to let him succeed, and they begin to fight, as he sings about his ambition to become a shining planet ("Gesshoku no Crime"). During the battle, though, the Sailor Senshi begin to be overcome by their illness. Sailor Chibi Moon and the cats arrive with the Silver Pollen which will cure them, but the cats are struck down by Dark Plasman and Dark Mirror. Serpen stabs Dark Mirror from behind, but she is unaffected and almost contemptuously attacks him, and he collapses. Selkie draws a shining dagger and stabs Dark Mirror with it, and seems to kill her. She then turns to Loof Merrow and admits that the dagger, which was given to her by Princess Moon, is made of a fragment of the Silver Crystal and was what allowed her to live for so long - and now that she has drawn it, she will die. Dark Plasman then attacks; the crystal fragments that were inside the cats form the fourth and final Dark Crystal, and Dark Mirror rises again, declaring that she is the nucleus of the comet and cannot be killed so easily. Sailor Chibi Moon gives Sailor Moon the Silver Pollen and she heals the Sailor Senshi of their illness. Loof Merrow decides to destroy the temple in order to also destroy the Dark Crystal, saying that preserving this beautiful planet is more important than preserving the royal bloodline of Artuka. The final battle against Dark Plasman and Dark Mirror begins ("Junketsu no Narcissism"). Loof Merrow turns the key which will bring down the temple, and the Sailor Senshi use Sailor Planet Attack to destroy the Dark Crystal. Kon's voice can be heard again then, telling Dark Plasman that he truly does not want to destroy the shine of the Earth, but he is burying his heart in darkness. Kon tells Sailor Moon that she wanted to use her power to shine in the sky as well, and the island begins to rise up. Sailor Moon calls upon the power of sleeping Sailor Crystals throughout the galaxy, and she and Sailor Chibi Moon use Starlight Honeymoon Double Therapy Kiss to purify Dark Plasman and Dark Mirror, combining the remains of Kaguya Island with Coatl and sending both of them to the far side of the sun to become their own star. Sailor Moon declares that she is sure everyone will be able to become a star someday, as long as they keep hope in their eyes. The Sailor Senshi then all sing of how everyone is loved, and about their hope for the future ("Minna Dareka ni Aisarete"). Cast Songs *The Color of the Earth Is Salad Time *The Female Pirate's Strategy *The Ambition of the Comet Coatl *Dark Menorah ~ The Island Trip to Buy Dreams *Why Is This So Familiar? *Captive Artuka *5000th Year Kaguya Island *What is a Mother? *The Heart of a Ray of Light ~ The Face of Ambition *Star Glory *We Drifted Ashore, But... *And Believe In All *Ice Doll *The Sea of Chibiusa *Sailor War *Pinky Typhoon *At Last We Meet *The Crime of a Lunar Eclipse *Pure Narcissism *Everyone Is Loved by Someone Actor Status First Musical *Erica *Takayo Ooyama *Eriko Funakoshi *Mizuki Saitou Final Musical *Yuu Shirota *Yoshiya Yukimura Only Musical *Yukiko Nakae *Maki Aizawa *Mai Shibata *Mai Nobuta Trivia Gallery SKSDCover.jpg|Front Cover Category:Musical Category:Sera Myu